


The Key to his Heart

by cherrycola



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, but mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycola/pseuds/cherrycola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Magnus has learned anything over the centuries, it is that life is full of surprises</p>
<p>A short drabble about how Alexander Lightwood obtained a key to Magnus Bane's loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to his Heart

If Magnus has learned anything over the centuries, it is that life is full of surprises. Sometimes they’re good, sometimes they’re bad, and more often than not they shouldn’t have been surprises in the first place. Hindsight is, after all, 20/20. However, if a year ago someone would have told him that a Shadowhunter, a Lightwood to be exact, would have a key to his loft, Magnus would have laughed in their face. Oh, how surprising life can be.  
\---  
In all honesty, giving Alec his own key was an accident. Magnus would take that secret to his grave, but he didn’t actually mean to offer the key in the first place. He also did not anticipate Alec reacting the way he did to the simple, rather drab piece of metal. 

It all started on a Sunday morning. Alec had spent the previous night at the loft, not wanting to return to the Institute. This had become increasingly common ever since Hodge had betrayed the Clave and returned to Valentine’s side. The Clave’s response over Hodge Starkweather’s treachery was slightly over the top. It was deemed too risky to allow Robert and Maryse Lightwood into Idris whenever they wanted. The original punishment, that had been dealt out nearly twenty years ago, called for them to be exiled to the New York Institute, but politics within the Clave had caused the enforcement of this punishment to be rather lax. It would seem that the time for leniency was over. War was coming and the Clave couldn’t risk anymore double agents. Normally, Magnus wouldn’t care over a Clave ruling, politics was rather boring, but the true looser seemed to be his darling Alexander.

Since the whole wedding fiasco, also known as one of the greatest days of Magnus’s life, the relationship between Alec and his parents could be described as tense at best. Magnus had faith that they would eventually come around, but until they did, Alec would be miserable. One of his biggest fears came true. His parents had rejected him. The two people that were supposed to love him unconditionally turned their back on him. Alec, of course, blamed himself. In his mind, the callous treatment from his parents was understandable. Magnus knew that Alec coming out, especially so publicly, would be like opening Pandora/s box, but there was nothing he could do except support his boyfriend through whatever hell he had to endure today.

So naturally when Alec began to talk about how he wondered if Robert would even look at him today and if he would ever be able to see Max again, Magnus tried to offer a solution.  
“You know,” Magnus started, cutting Alec off, “You can always come over here if things ever get to unbearable. Mi casa es su casa.”

“I already do that though.” Alec answered with his eyebrow cocked. “That’s why I came over last night. That’s why I’m sitting here right now.”

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. “I mean that you can come over anytime. You know like during the day instead of just in the dead of night like you usually do.”

“I don’t want to disturb you though. You have clients to deal with, and you not always home.” Alec said, focusing his attention back on his breakfast. “It’s not like I can just sit in the stairwell all day.”

“I could always just give you a key.” Magnus said with a shrug. Alec’s eyes snapped back to Magnus so fast it’s a shock he didn’t have whiplash. It was then that Magnus realized three things. One was that Magnus couldn’t remember if he had ever given his key to anyone before. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t; his home was his safe space, undisturbed by others. Two was that his loft didn’t even require a key. He was so accustomed to using magic that he forgot that the front door no longer had a lock on it. Three, however, was the look of shock in Alec’s eyes. It was as if Alec couldn’t believe that Magnus liked having him around.

“D-do you actually mean that or are you just messing with me?” Alec asked after a brief moment.  
Magnus’s expression softened. “Of course I meant it Alexander,” Magnus said in a voice barely above a whisper, his hand reached across the table to grab Alec’s.

A smile spread over Alec’s face. “Good. I think that I would like that.” His hand gently squeezed Magnus’s own.

In that moment Magnus was reminded of something that he realized the first time he met Alexander. He would do anything if it meant that that boy would smile. Apparently making a lock and key fell under that description of anything.


End file.
